Sunshine on a Dark Soul
by ShadowWolf0101
Summary: Izaya initiated the ultimate massacre within Ikebukuro. Just as all hope is lost, can he find some solace in a sunny Pirate Captain? Or will his soul be forever condemned to agony and emptiness? This just might be his only chance to find some inner peace, and right on time for his birthday.
**Author's Note:** This is going to probably be a bit cliche but I don't care. I wanted Izaya to have a happy ending after Durarara, the anime, ended. I felt Izaya could find happiness with my beloved Pirate crew, the Mugiwara crew. I also wanted to write something for Izaya and Luffy's birthdays, because I absolutely adore both characters.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own One Piece or Durarara, I'm not cool enough for that.

This is a **one shot**. _There will be no more chapters after this._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Now he's done it. Fire and pandemonium rage across the city. People try to remain indoors, locking out trouble, shutting their hearts to innocents crying for help, and effectively plugging their ears to world. They wish for a happy place, but in this moment, there's no such thing as one across the nation and advanced countries beyond. All watch the destruction, the death, the carnage that he created.

What gave him the right?

He stands at his grand window, watching as smoke shrouds the city in the night. His red eyes glint as the fire is reflected in them, heat caresses his usually cool features. Running a hand through his raven locks, for he is another death omen, he rubs his chin and lets his hand fall. He's really done it this time.

His eyes never leave the destruction befalling the city, from a war he initiated. He does turn slightly at the sound of footsteps down his hallway.

Throwing on his usual jacket and brandishing his deadly steel, he waits. He knows the gait of the person quite well, his favorite enemy, perhaps rival.

The door bangs open from a decisive kick, splinters explode.

From the darkness of the hallway, a deep growl resonates, "Izayaaa..."

Izaya watches as Shizuo emerges from the darkness of the hallway; the power is out in the city. An emotion Izaya doesn't recognize spreads through his chest, with every beat of his heart, it's pumped through his veins. He stiffens at Shizuo's rugged experience. His usually golden locks are dulled and tainted with soot as if it's in the middle of transitioning back to his natural black. His skin is dirty with sweat and grime as well. Izaya watches blood spill from his wounds, notices the blood from others on his torn white shirt.

He mentally kicks himself, morphing into his playful persona. "Shizu-chan came all this way to see me! Ah, I must be so special to him!" Izaya is just about to dodge the punch, only to spare himself a moment at the look of rage, but something new too. He sees something like pain and misery mixed with the anger. Stepping out of the way, Izaya plasters on a smirk.

Shizuo doesn't falter in grabbing Izaya's collar with eyes blazing. "What have you done? Are you satisfied?"

Izaya chuckles darkly, "Never." Deep within, a small voice condescends, _Satisfied with what? It's all a game. None of it's real anyways, no real connections._

Izaya is merely playing a game, games are fun, but not forever. How can he be satisfied if he doesn't accomplish anything himself? He just pushes his pawns and shows them the path, the one he finds most interesting for them.

Izaya is literally knocked from his thoughts as Shizuo headbutts him and lets Izaya fall to the floor. Izaya holds his head as Shizuo takes a step from him, feeling weary after the past few days.

Izaya freezes, his blood drops quietly on the flooring, but Shizuo's shoulders slump. Izaya tries to joke it off, "Shizu-chan is so emotional." His voice softens as Shizuo shakes his head and backs away, remembering the faces of the people he had to leave in the street, dying, because he knew he couldn't save them if he tried.

Shizuo's deep voice cracks as he tries to order but it has a strange likeness to begging, "Stop this."

Izaya feels his heart wrench, he can hear the unspoken word as clear as day, "Please." He can't stand Shizuo in this state, he likens to the humans Izaya pains over. He stands on unsteady feet, Shizuo's eyes on him, waiting for him to dash his hopes, but the man has nothing left. The war began, and it's not stopping, he was trying to unleash the Dullahan but heaven knows she's worthless, can't do shit. Izaya's fierce eyes glimmer, "I can't, Shizu-chan. It's out of my hands." Shizuo nods and is about to turn away before Izaya grabs his arm, steadying him, forcing him to look at him, but the words escape him. He can't form pleasant sentences with gooey emotions.

Shizuo regards the shorter tiredly, pondering the hesitation. Something must be done and he's going back out, but he can't be sure Izaya would ever consider such action. The informant is the one man that Shizuo has always trusted to only cause trouble. Is it possible that the man could be capable for anything not destructive?

Izaya is no better off in considering his next line of action. His beloved humans are being eradicated, he'll have no playthings if this violence keeps up. Grinning like a fool, Izaya leads the way out with Shizuo reluctantly following. The Dollars played a big role in the war, but there's also the Awakusu. They danced to Izaya's tune pretty well. Out in the fray, smoke keeps the streets covered. He walks steadily and Shizuo stands next to him, Shizuo huffs, "Were you going somewhere?"

Izaya giggles, "I'm not sure it's in me to extend a helping hand."

Shizuo sighs and begins running down the street, Izaya follows. Rounding a corner, Izaya is jumping to a nearby roof, to avoid being hit, hesitating as Shizuo is about to be open fired upon. Last minute, he heaves Shizuo with him and avoids the gunfire, sweating slightly, "Shizu-chan is heavy!"

Shizuo grumbles in defiance at being saved by a flea. Izaya didn't know what he was doing, to be honest. He should've just left Shizuo, the man will only cause trouble for later, but he doesn't want Shizuo's blood to stain the concrete and have to be reminded all the time of the others already staining the street.

Izaya hops into the fray, dodging Shizuo's projectiles while slashing and slicing their attackers. Really, they were just trying to cause more havoc, with no ulterior motive than just death and destruction. Izaya appreciates that simple-mindedness in humans.

Venturing further, they have yet to come across any victims, Shizuo is slightly put off by this. He remembers there were a few laying and whimpering on his way to confront the flea, but they're all gone. Are more good samaritans the cause? Can't be.

Shizuo and Izaya walk down an alley, turning, Izaya's instincts flare, he pushes Shizuo out of the way and feels the shock of bullets tearing through him. Falling to the floor, he faintly hears Shizuo roaring, he supposes more attackers have entered the stage, spawning like mad. Strange, he doesn't remember choosing to play on the Legendary level. He coughs blood, cursing his human tendencies before a bright light enters his vision.

It's unfortunate he can't respawn in this game of life. Closing his eyes, he's jerked awake at his wound being bothered. "I'm trying to die here!"

Shizuo's gruff voice grates his eardrums, "You're not dying." Izaya looks at him and around them, _What in the holy hell?_

More green than he's ever seen in his life before, it's... dare he say it, beautiful. Izaya chuckles weakly, letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

Shizuo diverts his attention from the scenery to worry over Izaya, "Oi!" Supporting the smaller, Shizuo shakes him slightly, no response, but ragged breathing.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Carrying the man like a baby, Shizuo treks through the mysterious forest, growing crosser with every step. Izaya is dying and he needs help. Where the fuck are they? What is happening? What's going on back home? Why is he saving the flea!?

Venturing farther and farther with no sign of civilization, he begins to doubt himself. Growling at the sudden discomfort in his leg, he looks down at his own scarlet drops. There's hooting and hollering from one direction but Shizuo strangely feels sleepy. He can't hold Izaya anymore and his body tumbles to the floor. Shizuo feels some regret at this happening, but can't spare any more energy on the feeling as he falls to the ground, stirring occasionally. He hears male voices.

"Looks like some nice merchandise here."

"One of them's shot."

"Maybe we should just leave him? Costs money to get a doctor."

"Look at him though, he'll fetch a hefty price, enough to pay off the doctor and then some."

"We're going to have to hurry, he looks like he's already knocked on death's door."

"Let's get going back to town."

* * *

He only gets bits and pieces, slight fragments of the trek to town. The state of things really embed in his mind, it's all wrong. He has no energy to protest or question the location, demand an answer. Why are the buildings so old-timey? In this modern age, surely the skyscrapers and neat houses can't be far away.

None of it makes sense what with the less amount of blood flowing through his body, thereby not enough getting to his brain.

He remembers a struggle... He's jerked from his thoughts as the pain of landing on the floor does nothing positive. He's out of the forest. Sandy gravel lies beneath him.

How did he get here?

There's red, red liquid is flowing... Yes, he's certain. It's his blood.

Now he's looking at the sky, a blue sky. It reminds him of the sea. So blue, so... alive. Despite the ruffians, the colors appear so much brighter to him. It's as though he's seeing real blue, real green, real red. Red? It's not his blood he's looking at. There's someone above him, wearing a red shirt.

He strains to extend his senses, reboot, but his effort ends in failure as the darkness surrounds him yet again.

* * *

Shizuo stirs with a groan, wondering why he feels so groggy. His bed feels really weird. His eyes peel open at a high pitched, "Ah, you're awake!"

Shizuo turns his full power glare upon... a tanuki. He rubs his face, muttering, "I must be hearing things." Then a light bulb brightens in his mind as he jolts in realization to his city burning to the ground and Izaya getting shot. He stands abruptly off the bed, wondering where those men are. The voice pulls his attention as what he presumed to be a stuffed tanuki runs up, holding its hooves out, "You shouldn't walk on that leg!"

Shizuo stares at the little thing, raising a brow in question, "Oi, are you talking to me? A tanuki?"

The creature yells in apparent rage, "I'm not a tanuki! I'm a reindeer, baka, see these antlers!"

Shizuo doesn't have time for this, skipping over the reindeer's anger, "I had a friend with me, we were taken."

The peculiar reindeer brightens, "Yes, he's in the infirmary. We saw you guys being taken and I noticed your friend's injuries, but they wouldn't let me treat them. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji saved you guys from them. My name is Chopper by the way."

Shizuo sits back down and then the door opens. He turns and finds a boy, with a wide grin, tan complexion, and an interesting straw hat atop his black locks. Shizuo, who feels anger at everything and everyone, feels calm in this young man's presence. There's something in the boy's smile.

The raven's smile grows, "Oi, Chopper, why didn't you say he's awake?"

Shizuo notes the respect pooled in the eyes of the reindeer, "Luffy."

Shizuo's eyes flick back to Luffy only to find him in his face, anger starts to build before being dissipated when the young man presses, "Ne, are you hungry? Sanji makes the best meat."

Before Shizuo can even answer, he's being pulled and the smaller man seems to lift him with ease. Widening his eyes and protesting, "Oi, oi, what are you doing!? Put me down!"

Never in his life, since he was a baby, has anyone ever dared pick Shizuo up and carry him. Luffy's laugh drowns his protests, "Your leg is hurt, Chopper said you can't walk!"

Shizuo covers his face, growling like a wild beast, "I can walk just fine." Luffy tilts his head ever so slightly, he kind of just threw the man over his shoulder.

Luffy grins and sets Shizuo down, "Oh okay. Meet my crew!"

Shizuo glares at the green-haired man, the blonde, the long-nosed fellow, the robot man, and the weirdly placed skeleton. The blonde and marimo collectively raise their brows at the seeming hostility before returning the glares.

The marimo steps forward, resting a hand on a hilt at his haramaki. Luffy smiles, "This Zoro," he gestures to the blonde, "That's Sanji..." He moves on to give Shizuo names that the man probably won't remember.

Sanji is suddenly in his face, but Shizuo meets the challenge solemnly. "What's with the bartender outfit? Were you just checking out our lovely ladies? Ah?!"

Shizuo retorts, "No. What's with your butler outfit?"

Luffy comes between them, hanging from their necks, "Sanjiiiii, foooood!"

Sanji's eyes never leave Shizuo's, he's the first to step back however, daring Shizuo before walking up some steps to a higher deck. Luffy laughs and hurrahs at being able to eat. Shizuo twitches in rages, "Where's Izaya?"

Luffy raises a brow, "Is that your friend's name?"

Shizuo responds, "He's not my friend."

The woman with the orange wavy hair steps forward, with every step she shows off her womanly perks, "What happened to you guys? Chopper said the bullets were made of something he's never seen before?"

The other tall woman with black hair and blue eyes concurs, "Yes, even as an archaeologist I couldn't place the element."

Chopper pulls Shizuo's pant leg, "He's in the infirmary. You were in a spare room after treatment. I'll take you to him."

Shizuo nods and follows the small reindeer. They follow Sanji's steps only to go past the door Shizuo assumes leads to the kitchen. Chopper leads him into a room filled with the sound of soft breathing of the patient. Shizuo looks into the bed and to see Izaya's paler features. Izaya looks so small and frail in that bed, which comes as a shock to Shizuo. What led this man to crave other's agony? Does he even really hunger for it?

Chopper tells him, "I got all the bullets out, even though they were so weird and small. How'd he get shot?"

Shizuo murmurs, "He saved me."

Chopper nods, "You guys aren't friends though?"

Shizuo affirms without hesitation, "No."

Luffy barges into the solemn room, not reading the atmosphere at all. "Bar-guy, Chopper, food's ready! Let's eat! Come on! Food!" He pulls the two out and Shizuo is privy to the lighthearted crew's antics. He finds his anger sufficiently doused.

It's only until after the food is all gone that Zoro turns his one good eye on Shizuo, "What happened to that guy in the infirmary?"

Shizuo, without breaking a sweat, "We were in the middle of a war he started. He got shot saving me, then there was a bright light and we ended up in a forest. Those men came and took us and I woke up on your ship. A pirate ship? Where I come from, pirates are a thing of the past..."

Luffy slams his hands on the table, "Eeehhh!? There are no pirates where you're from!? I'm a pirate though?"

Robin perks up, "War? We're not near any warring islands. That's very strange."

Shizuo watches the skeleton chuckle, "Yohoho, is he from another universe?" He laughs at his own joke, although it wasn't his common skull joke. Shizuo stares at him before moving on to watch the others speak, the skeleton is creepy, and oddly jovial.

Franky cuts to the chase, "Ow! Are you from another universe, bro?"

Shizuo nods, "The odds of it are likely."

Luffy's eyes become beams of starlight, "Another world? What's it like? Do you have meat? Adventures?"

Nami scolds her Captain, "He said they were in a war, Luffy. What's the war for?"

Shizuo turns to her, "Izaya set all the gangs on each other and they're burning our city to the ground."

Luffy picks his nose, "Really?"

Sanji, from behind the counter throws a cup at Luffy, it bounces off the rubber man, "Don't have such bad manners at the table!"

Chopper looks up at Shizuo, "Is it bad?"

Shizuo recalls the burning and screaming, the pain and grief; he asserts hoarsely, "Yes, it's bad."

Franky bursts into tears, "You poor man! To be in a war!"

Shizuo takes their different personalities in stride. They're a colorful group of people, almost like a gang, but poorly matched. They all have differing objectives, whereas people with the same objective usually band together to form a crew. He finds them refreshing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izaya opens his eyes to utter darkness. He's alone, then again, he's always alone. He looks around him and discovers the bandages restricting his movement. He was saved? Who would save him? A poor excuse for a human is what he is.

Izaya searches for something, he's feeling parched all of a sudden. He grits his teeth in trying to move around to grasp a glass of water. He gulps it down and sits up. Where'd Shizuo go off to?

He grimaces at the sting of his wounds and slides his legs off the bed. He holds his stomach and waits for the pain to lessen. Taking a deep breath, he starts to rise, but he doesn't get to straighten to his full height as a hand resting on his shoulder, stops him. He's guided back to his seat. Izaya looks up and finds himself looking into the face of the red shirt wearer, Luffy.

Luffy smiles brightly at him, and Izaya feels his heartbeat quicken. The smile seems so genuine. The only genuine smiles Izaya receives come from insane people. This young man doesn't seem like a loony. Luffy tells him, "It's okay." Izaya's eyes widen and he stares at Luffy as his savior calls, "Oi! Chopper! Shi-! eh? What was his name again?" Luffy comes up with a blank before continuing, "He's awake!"

Luffy turns back to Izaya's dumbfounded expression, "Who are you?"

Luffy swells as he answers, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King."

Pirate king? What's a Pirate King? Izaya looks to the door and finds a small animal walking through. Luffy crouches over the animal, and pointing, "This is my ship's doctor, Chopper. He's a reindeer."

Chopper nods, Izaya merely watches, digesting the information. Chopper walks over, "Are you in pain? I should check your wounds and then you can eat."

Luffy nods, standing upright, "Your friend is outside. Ne?" Izaya doesn't back off when Luffy's face is so close to his, he smiles excitedly, "Are you guys really from another world?"

Izaya bursts out in maniac laughter, but tears stream at the pain of the bullet wounds. Chopper commands, "Oi! Calm down! What's wrong!?"

He made the decision to do right by his city for once, but apparently the world doesn't want him to play the good guy. So he gets sent to another world!? He can't have fun, he can't be accepted. He'll always be alone. It's so unfair, it's fucking hilarious!

Luffy takes on a more serious air in staring down at the man, the laughter and the tears. Izaya goes lightheaded and his laughter dies to some wheezing before he falls in a place between sleep and awake. He hears the words, "We'll help you..." When he hears Luffy's voice next, it sounds farther away, "Take care of him, Chopper."

Luffy walks out of the infirmary and goes to find his navigator. "Nami!"

She turns to him after conversing with Shizuo, "I want to go to their world!"

Nami growls, "You want to get involved in a war? Are you stupid!?"

Luffy laughs before he crosses his arm and pouts, "I'm the Captain. Come on, Nami, let's go! It'll be an adventure!"

Shizuo watches them before interjecting, "You guys have done enough. We can look for our own way back."

Luffy hooks an arm around the blonde, "I want to go too! Nami, let's go to their city!"

Nami sees the typical stubbornness and determination of her Captain, for some reason he really wants to go. Nami nods, "We'll find a way to visit."

Shizuo then changes the subject, "Did Izaya wake up?"

Luffy nods before chuckling, "He laughed so hard he passed out again."

Shizuo concedes, "That does sound like him."

* * *

Izaya was able to catch his breath later in the afternoon. He admired the little reindeer's bedside manor and how the animal didn't mind doing all the talking in reassuring Izaya about his recovery.

Izaya started to feel warmth emanate from his icy heart; peace filled his being as Chopper's soothing words lulled him to sleep. He was in a sort of euphoria that he didn't realize when Shizuo entered the room.

* * *

Truth be told, Shizuo had never seen Izaya make such an expression before. There was almost some darkness always lurking within his red eyes. Now, the wounded man lay with closed eyes and steady deep breathing while his doctor rambled on about his crew and how they would help the two.

Shizuo couldn't detain the smile that bubbled up to the surface. Somehow, his worry and anxiety died away, his intense and sporadic emotions were forgotten. The hatred and disgust he had for Izaya all seemed to evaporate as if those years had merely been a rainy day, but today is a new day. The sun is out and shining and warm.

Then Izaya's eyes flutter open and land on him, wearily.

Carefully masking his earlier sentiments, Shizuo steps forward and sits on the bed.

Neither of them break the silence... Instead, Chopper smiles and tells them, "I'm going to tell Sanji to make Izaya some food."

Their animal friend leaves them to their devices. Shizuo clears his throat before he utters, "Seems our lives just got weirder."

Izaya smirks, "Must be an early birthday present."

Shizuo snorts before he feels his old anger surge, "Don't think you're just going to get off for what you've done. When we get back, you have a lot of work to do."

Izaya merely grins deviously before the two's tense emotions are all vacuumed up by a sunny pirate. Luffy bursts inside with an expression of glee, "Sanji sent me to get you guys! Let's eat dinner!"

Shizuo stands and walks past to the kitchen. Luffy laughs and speeds up Izaya's struggle by picking him up, as one would a baby.

Izaya hums at the surprise contact but the warmth of another person eases his embarrassment. Luffy makes it seem natural and comfortable.

Luffy tells him on the way, "Sanji's cooking is the best. He makes all sorts of delicious things, especially the meat. We need to make sure you eat a lot of meat so you can heal faster! Then we can start looking for your world."

The eloquent and conniving Izaya, was unable to get a word in. He exasperated on how merely speaking with the Strawhat Captain was an adventure in of itself.

They get to the kitchen and Luffy puts Izaya in a seat, surprisingly gentle. Then he begins digging in. Izaya and Shizuo soon learn to fight for their food. Even Izaya isn't spared despite his injuries.

Afterwards, the crew gets to talking about how they'll go about getting to Ikebukuro. Shenanigans ensue much to the bewilderment of their guests until the whole ship rocks due to cannon fire. Luffy stands with a grin and they all move out to take care of the enemy Marine ships.

It's during this fight that Izaya and Shizuo are first able to lay eyes upon the magnitude of strength within this extraordinary pirate crew. They watch with gaping mouths as Luffy's limbs stretch to unbelievable lengths. Zoro cuts a Marine ship in two and Sanji sinks another with a mighty kick.

When the enemy is defeated, Izaya merely slumps to the ground, hiding his face in his hands.

Luffy is the first to notice when they're all regrouping with Sanji and Zoro battling over who's attack was better.

Luffy tilts his head, "What's up with him?"

The attention is thereby held by Izaya and his shaking form. Shizuo wears a look of unease while Luffy asks, concern evident, "Oi, what's wrong?"

Strangled gasps escape the informant before Izaya shows his face, tears streaming and a wide smile, "I actually found it... It happened..."

Luffy cocks his head to the side, while Shizuo nudges Izaya's leg, "What're you talking about, flea?"

The crew watches in rapt attention before Izaya grins, "The reason for the war, for everything, to bring heaven on earth. Celty must have done it. She did it..." He laughs maniacally. The sight is almost deplorable with the tears and crazed laughter.

Luffy grows tired of this, and grabs Izaya by the collar pulling him level to his face with a stoic expression; he grits, "This isn't heaven." Luffy knows the word and the meaning behind it, but he remembers his crew's pain and his own when Ace died. Izaya chuckles and giggles madly, and Luffy can't help his anger bursting at being laughed at; it's merely childish outrage, however. He headbutts Izaya so the man is shocked from prolonging his laughter, "People die and get hurt here, this isn't heaven!"

Luffy lets Izaya go, a broken man. Anyone can see it. Izaya merely stares at Luffy while Luffy holds his gaze. Neither break it and Shizuo sees it's not his place to get between it. He gave up on Izaya a long time ago.

Luffy informs Izaya, "We're taking you back." Then he turns and walks away. Izaya feels his heart shrivel up in one second. First, he doesn't get to die in some heroic act. Then, he gets sent to another world where everything is great. Now, he has to go back. Life sucks.

* * *

The following week is spent sailing. Izaya bides his time staring at the sea. He has no games to play on the people of this ship; there's no way he could break their ties and turn them on each other. Shizuo avoids his fellow guest as often as possible, never having anything more to say to the man.

Eventually, on one evening, the inhabitants of Sunny go to sleep. A certain raven with crimson eyes continues his blank stare. How he wishes he could get out of going back.

Luck has never been on his side, however, and what happens next asserts this point.

Scarlet drops fall to Sunny's pristine deck, as Izaya's breath hitches. Time seems to halt as he examines the rod through his shoulder. He flies through the air into no where, enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Luffy is the first to rise that morning and is surprised when he doesn't see Izaya at his usual spot. He searches the ship for some sign of the lanky man, only to come up nothing as his crewmates awaken and arise.

Luffy remarks with indifference, "Where'd Izzy go?"

The rest check the ship as well only to regroup and begin panicking, "Where could he have gone?!"

Usopp screams, "Did enemy pirates come by in the night and take him away?"

Chopper lifts his snout, and finds the blood droplets with rising worry. Luffy freaks out, "Eeehhhhh!?"

The adults of the pirate crew standby thinking and trading theories. Robin turns to Nami, "We're close to the island that shaman directed us, right?"

Sanji lights a cigarette, and offers one to Shizuo who takes it. The cook muses, "He did say we wouldn't need to actually dock on the island. We'd find it before ever even laying eyes on it."

Zoro smirks, "Curly brow has a brain, who would've guessed."

Sanji challenges, "What was that marimo!?"

Shizuo exhales smoke, "The blood doesn't make sense if we've just found the door."

Brooke plays a melody before laughing, "Yohoho, maybe we're not the only ones who found it."

Franky nods amidst questioning, "But how do we go about finding it?"

* * *

Pain. So much pain. Usually he was such a master at staying two steps ahead of everyone, he was unused to being in this condition. Izaya smiled coldly at his captors. His bold move incurred another punch to his bloodied face. The bulky man lets go of his collar and Izaya falls to the ground. Red pools from his various wounds and he doesn't have the strength to cough.

Some way, some how, he was pulled right back into his proper dimension, very brutally too. A cackle erupts from his lips as he lay upon the cold ground. The skyscrapers all teeter and totter on melting structures. The street is laden with corpses. Children scream, ordinary men and women all call for help, because of Izaya's need to satisfy his boredom.

The gangs, joined by pirates, have their way with making Izaya pay for crossing them. Just as one of the brutes brandishes his gun and points it straight at Izaya's brow, after the subtle click of steel, a less subtle warning emanates from the smoke clouding the city.

"Gomu gomu nooo..." The members look up and around before the shot "Pistol!" The man holding the gun is blown away at the tremendous force from Luffy's punch. Luffy faces the group with raised fists and rage pulses about him. He just checked on his friend and was not happy with what he saw. It's not long before Luffy can return to Izaya's side, "Oi! Don't die!"

Izaya remains unresponsive, but within himself, he prays for death. Luffy won't give him his desire and he quickly scoops the taller man up and runs back from whence he came.

They make it to the docks just as the Strawhat crew is tying their conspicuous ship. The color of Ikebukuro seems so drab what with the ash and soot. Luffy calls in despair, "Chopper!"

Transforming, Chopper runs to meet him. He gets to work on Izaya, but Izaya is losing a lot of blood. Shizuo joins them with horror blaring across his features. They hear the calls in the distance, and Luffy shoots a meaningful glance at his crew. They disperse, splitting into various parts of the city to aide those in trouble and mend the damage.

* * *

Izaya doesn't stir for weeks. Meanwhile, Luffy and his super power crew sparked the initiative to take control of their city. The remaining police worked with armed civilians to quell the warring gangs. The air began to clear up as the fires were put out.

Izaya awoke on the ground inside a blackened building, but the sun shone on him through the hole where a window would be. The light burned his eyes; they received respite in the small figure that stood over him, a figure with an unmistakable straw hat.

Luffy grinned down at Izaya, as if the sunlight was bending around him; he made it his own. "Good morning."

Once more, his breath eluded him, "Luffy?"

Luffy nods, "We were worried about you, but we've been busy. You can rest, I'll fix it."

A small, genuine smile brightens Izaya's features, "Thank you."

Luffy laughs, "Shishi."

* * *

Through the next week, Izaya is able to move and walk around, watching the crew and the people of the city rebuild. Eventually, Luffy comes to the decision one night, "Let's head back home, men."

The crew gives varying degrees of agreement, but Izaya's heart almost rips through his chest in panic. Shizuo agrees and thanks them for their help. Izaya holds his peace. He has nothing to say anymore.

Luffy scoots beside him, teasing, "Ne, what do you say Izzy? You gonna miss us?"

Izaya chuckles darkly, "Of course not." His voice sounded weaker than he intended.

Luffy throws an arm around his friend, "Don't worry, we're nakama now." Luffy laughs boisterously and Izaya raises a brow.

 _Since when?_

Nami agrees, lifting up a cup of sake, Luffy and the rest join, but Luffy takes over, "To our nakama Izzy and Shizu!"

Shizuo smiles despite himself, while Izaya seems confused. So many of them just accepted him as one of their own. Is this what happiness is? The informant watches Luffy, the light that exudes from him. Izaya has never put so much faith in man before, he's never counted on humans to do the right thing, but this guy. Izaya would follow him till the day he dies. He'd go on adventures and be merry with these pirates. Why does he have to stay?

A change comes over Izaya as he asks with utmost sincerity, "Can I come with you?"

Luffy's smile seems to grow wider after a second of some sort of recognition, "Of course!"

Franky asserts, "Ow! This is your world, bro, we thought you'd want to stay? If you want to come, that's super alright."

Shizuo catches Izaya's eye, with a dip of his head, Izaya interprets that Shizuo still wants him out of his city. This way, Shizuo doesn't have to get violent and break all of Izaya's limbs.

The crew welcomes Izaya as a part of the family and they throw a banquet.

Just as Izaya loosens up, his earlier stress dissipates, and his old playful self comes back out. The crew finds he's quite the prankster and has a blast with Luffy. Some time passes into the party, before everyone gets quiet and Brooke's voice projects after stealing the attention with some nice guitar play. He looks up, "And now, a special song to our Captain, Luffy-san, and our nakama, Izaya-san..."

Those named look up from their joking, as Brooke plays a familiar tune, after a long dramatic breath, voices ring out across the street party, "Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to youu..."

Luffy laughs and Izaya cocks his head, "What day is it?"

Sanji reveals a giant cake, beautiful and scrumptious. He answers, "It's May fifth. We know it's Luffy's but we heard yours was yesterday."

Izaya chuckles and they all dig in and party till they can't party no more.

As Izaya falls asleep that night, he feels something like inner peace, he whispers, "Best birthday ever."


End file.
